It's Sleepover Time!
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: One room plus seven hungry agents on a late Friday night can only amount to NO GOOD. What happens when our BAU's finest get locked inside of the conference room? There's only one way to find out. –CONTAINS A FOOD WAR, CONSTANT BICKERING AND MILD FLIRTING-
1. Emily fights with Morgan

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is obviously, without a doubt, a crack fic. I thought of this while watching the CM bloopers on YouTube. After seeing the actors and actresses do/say hilarious things, I couldn't help but think of the team in a different perspective. Just to let you all know, this is a two-shot. Unless you want more, that is *wink-wink*. Anyways, enough of my annoying rambling, enjoy!**

**Story Title: It's Sleepover Time!**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

**Chapter One: Emily fights with Morgan**

As the day came to an end, SSA Emily Prentiss sat back in her chair while making small talk with her colleague and close friend, Media Liaison, Jennifer Jareau (but she prefers J.J, thank you very much). While the two females chatted about their upcoming weekend plans, SSA Derek Morgan interrupted.

"Hey ladies, what are you two still doing here?" he questioned, showing off his attire. He was wearing black dress pants with a red button down and shiny black shoes. His goatee was freshly shaved and he was looking more handsome then ever. Emily looked at J.J who rolled her eyes at the sight.

"We can ask you the samething, Mr. Flashy." The brunette said, sipping at her freshly brewed coffee. Morgan did a half-turn then asked for their opinions.

"Not bad, huh? I think my date will fall in love."

Emily yawned and J.J blinked.

"C'mon, you both know I look good."

"Yeah, just as good as what I stepped on this morning, by accident." Emily whispered the last part into his ear as she walked past him with a sarcastic smile, intending on pouring herself some more coffee. J.J tried hard to suppress her laughter by putting a hand over her mouth. Offended, Morgan fired a comment back.

"You know, they say too much coffee turns your teeth yellow. I'd lay off the caffeine for a while if I were you, Em."

Emily paused for a moment then began to laugh.

"They also say too much steriods can shrink a mans' size. I'd lay off the needles for a while if I were _you_, Morgan." She retorted, giving him a pat on the back as she proceeded to her seat. J.J looked down at her shoes, still trying hard to muffle her laughter. Unfortunately, she failed and burst into a fit of giggles.

Morgan frowned while Emily smirked.

Emily: two. Morgan: negative zero.

Just then, Dr. Spencer Reid walked in, obviously unaware of what was going on. He stopped once he noticed the intense staring that went on between Emily and Morgan. Giving J.J a questioning look, the blonde shrugged.

"Do I want to know what's currently transpiring or…"

"If I were you, I'd save my own ass and walk away." SSA Dave Rossi advised, exiting Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner's office. The man himself followed close behind, sensing the tension between his two agents.

"What happened?" Hotch questioned, knowing he was probably going to regret it seconds later.

"I was just telling Emily about some good dentist offices she should attend."

Emily smiled brightly while giving the chief an answer as well (and in case you haven't caught on, Hotch _definitely _regretted ever asking).

"And I was just telling Morgan here about a condom size that can properly fit his small penis." As J.J and Reid laughed into their hands, Rossi sprung into action.

"I think we should all go now, it's getting pretty late and we all have weekends to enjoy." Rossi offered, shooting a glance at Hotch. The younger man complied then ushered Morgan away.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted as he burned holes into Emily's face with his dark brown pupils. Emily stood there with the same smile as Morgan said something he was painfully going to pay for later.

"Just because you're lonely and miserable, doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

There goes her smile.

Emily Elizabeth Prentiss was angry and things were about to get ugly. She was pretty much going to turn the place into the chambers of **hell**. Shooting daggers at Morgan with her eyes, she sprinted towards him like an untamed squirrel monkey. Rossi immediately grabbed her by her waist and picked her up from the ground. Attempting to escape, Emily yelled at Morgan while doing so.

"Listen to me you prick! You will take that back and you will take it back now! You overly-concieted ape!" Emily screamed as Rossi kept her in the air. As she shouted every insult known to man towards the dark-skinned agent, Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia, who was having a very nice nap in her office by the way, awoken to the sounds and decided to see what was going on. She entered the bullpen and shook her head at the sight before her. Reid turned to see his favorite computer nerd dressed in pink and black zibra-stripped pajamas. He cocked his head to the side at the sight as everyone else did the same.

Except for two agents who were too busy trying to kill each other at the moment.

"Garcia-"

"What? A girl can get comfortable, can't she?"

No one said anything. They just stared. Garcia rolled her eyes then asked another question.

"What's up with scrumptious and fiesty?"

Reid sighed as they looked back at the scene. Hotch and Rossi were still holding the two agents back. Hotch gently pushed Morgan away, unlike Rossi who had to endure a couple of hits and scratches. Thinking this was ridiculous, Garcia whistled very loudly to get their attention. The two stopped and looked at her.

"You need to relax, both of you! Hotch, Rossi, take them into the conference room. I'm keeping them hostage until they remember that they're not five anymore!"

Soon enough, Rossi began to carry Emily to the conference room (who hit his back really hard in protest) and Hotch did the same. Without carrying Morgan, that is.

Garcia and the others followed, curious as to how this was going to turn out.

"I bet you thirty bucks that she'll punch him in his groin." J.J said to the genius who walked beside her. Reid smiled.

"Deal." he agreed as Garcia locked the door behind her. The lock on the wooden door was reversed so she had to lock it from the outside. Everyone stood in respective positions then waited for something to happen. Garcia spoke.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Emily can't admit to the fact that I'm an extremely attractive man!"

Emily scoffed from the other side of the table, already fed up with his commentary.

"Morgan can't admit to the fact that he's an arrogant bastard!"

"Okay, that's enough! We're all family here. Just chill out and take a deep breath." She suggested as Emily rolled her eyes and sat in one of the chairs. Morgan stood standing, folding his arms across his built chest.

"I prefer a good-looking bastard, thank you very much!" he shouted back as Emily immediately stood up and bolted towards the door.

"That's IT! I've had it with this-" Emily stopped mid-sentence as she realized something; she couldn't open the door. She twisted and turned and pulled but… nothing.

It was completely locked. They were all locked in.

"Whats the matter?" J.J asked, her eyes suddenly wide. Reid watched as the two girls struggled to get the door to open. Garcia realized the mistake she made and quietly sunk into one of the chairs.

"It's locked. We're locked in here." Emily said the obvious, mentally panicking in her head. She was not looking forward to spending a whole night here.

She was NOT at all.

"Can't you call anyone-"

"The building is empty. It's 11:43pm. Everyone's gone home already." Hotch quickly informed them. Everyone turned to the one person who was at fault for this and said her name in unison.

"GARCIA!"

The temporary red-head chuckled nervously, sinking deeper into her chair, wishing it would magically swallow her whole.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter contains a VERY amusing "food war" between all of our starving agents (and yes, that includes Hotch) I had mentioned in the summary. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	2. The Kiss

**Authors' Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! I love to write funny pieces like this and if you want, I'll definitely write more. Here's the second and last chapter (maybe) to my crack fic. Read and enjoy!**

**Story Title: It's Sleepover Time!**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Kiss**

"Now what?" Emily asked, eyeing each member of her team. Rossi looked at his watch then delivered a response.

"Looks like we're locked in here for seven more hours. Maintenance gets here at five in the morning."

J.J tilted her head back and let out a sigh. Morgan shook his head then sat in the chair near Garcia, whom was currently thinking about jumping out of the window just inches away from her. If looks could kill, Emily would have murdered each of them by now. She mentally decided that she wasn't staying here and the only way she could leave was if she broke the door down.

For the next three minutes, Emily ran into it, roughly twisted the knob and began to beg the door (as if it could respond) to open.

To her dismay, she had no luck.

"Open, you piece of shit! OPEN!" She yelled, still fumbling with the knob.

"Just leave it alone, Em. It's not going to budge. Especially with you talking to it like that." Morgan said. She stopped then slowly turned, revealing a smug expression.

Although he'd deny it to anyone who asked, Derek Morgan found Emily Prentiss extremely fucking hot when she was angry. It happened to be a secret turn-on for him. (But don't tell anyone, the man owns a gun).

"I am NOT staying here with_ you_." she emphasized, narrowing her chocolate-brown eyes at him. The team quietly stood back and watched the scene unravel; this was bound to be entertaining.

_Very_ entertaining.

"Oh c'mon Emily, as if you wouldn't want to spend a whole night with me."

The brunette sarcastically laughed then shook her head.

"Did the 'arrogant bastard' line not process through your big, bald head?"

Although she'd deny it to anyone who asked, Emily knew she'd sleep with Morgan in a heartbeat. The man had a twelve-pack for Christs-sake! Who wouldn't want to tap that? J.J, Reid, Garcia and Rossi giggled while looking down at the floor and Hotch smiled while trying to suppress his own. Morgan shot them a look then walked to where Emily was standing.

"What's the matter with you? You've picked on me all night." he asked sincerely, eyeing the highly attractive agent. Emily's cold front passed as her gaze dropped to the floor. She immediately straightened then looked back up at him.

"I need to get out of here. I'm starving." was the only reply she could come up with. She walked past Morgan, avoiding his eyes then joined the rest of her team. Morgan looked back slightly confused but shrugged, joining them as well.

"I'm hungry too. I wish we kept food in here." J.J said, rubbing her flat stomach. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks to Hotch and his stupid policy, we were never allowed to." Emily added, sitting on top of the table while giving the Unit Chief a look. J.J sat beside her as Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Rossi stood standing. Garcia, who was awfully quiet, thought of an idea.

"Maybe if we call take-out, they can rescue us."

"Oh look, she talks!" Emily teased as the red-head sunk back into her chair.

"I know you guys are probably mad at me but if it weren't for you and Morgan acting like such children, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Garcia defended. Emily rolled her eyes and so did Morgan.

"Good idea, but there are no open restaurants that can deliver here. It's too late." Rossi said.

Everyone groaned. As they were conversing on what to do, Reid quietly dug into his messenger bag that he always carried around with him. Two seconds later, he pulled out a bag of skittles and paused once he noticed everyone staring at him. Emily's eyes were trained on the red bag as she got closer.

"What's that, Spencer?" she questioned. J.J followed suit then smiled at him.

"Yeah Spence, what's that your holding there?"

Soon enough, everyone started to stalk towards him. Reid gulped nervously and clutched the bag of fruity candies. There was no way that they were touching his ONLY source of food. Call him greedy, but this precious bag of diabetes was his dinner for the night.

"Um, I, it's"

"Get him!" Emily yelled as Rossi and Morgan held him down while J.J wrestled him for the bag. Garcia watched with her mouth hung open and wished she could film them.

"Jayje, stop! It's mine! MINE!" Reid shrieked in a high-pitched tone as Emily helped.

"Caring is sharing!" the brunette yelled, tickling his sides. Reid began to giggle like a little school girl but kept his tight grip on the candy.

"Stop doing that!"

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Garcia yelled as everyone paused. She stood up and approached them.

"If you shut up and let us do this, we'll share with you." Emily offered, still towering over Reid.

"Can I get all the yellow ones?" she questioned, eyeing them carefully. Hotch opened his mouth to protest (since it was his favorite flavor too) but was stopped by Emily who stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he said, receiving a threatening glare from both J.J and Emily.

"Deal." J.J agreed.

"Sorry baby cakes, but you asked for it." Garcia said as she stepped back and let them proceed.

"Get away from me!" Reid shouted as Emily finally retrieved it and escaped from the scene.

"Yes!" she yelled in victory as the rest of the team rushed to her. She distributed the candies evenly and began to eat hers.

"Savages!" Reid exclaimed, straightening his now wrinkled clothes. Emily threw a green one at his head and watched as he scrambled to the floor so he could get it.

"And _we're_ the savages?" she retorted, smirking at the genius. While eyeing her, he put the skittle in his mouth and sat back in his chair.

"Whatever." he mumbled, still not over the fact that his teammates just hoarded him for a bag of candy.

"So, what was everyones plans for the weekend?" Morgan asked, attempting to start a conversation. J.J spoke.

"Movie night with Will and Henry. What about you Mr. Hotshot? What club were you and your date planning to hit up?"

Morgan smiled.

"Xtreme, of course. Only the hottest club in Quantico. Since my phone is out there, I can't even tell my date I have to cancel."

"Boo-hoo." Emily said, rolling her eyes at him. Morgan simply gave her a look.

"What about you, Prentiss? I bet your plans were _way_ better than ours." he sarcastically said, waiting for her response. Emily smiled with pure confidence while telling them her plans.

"I was just going to spend the night with my new friend George. Not a big deal." she lied. Everyone suddenly became very interested in the subject and decided to ask questions, Morgan being the first.

"Who's George? You never talked about him before."

Emily smirked, seeing where this could go.

"He's this really good-looking guy who works at the coffee shop near my apartment. He's tall and very muscular."

J.J and Garcia ate the rest of their candy while anxiously awaiting more details.

"Sounds like a hunk, how old is he?" J.J asked.

"30."

"Does he drive?" Garcia asked next.

"Mercedes-Benz."

Both girls continued to bombard Emily with questions about her fake man, while the men sat there annoyed. Garcia snuck a glance at Morgan and noticed he looked upset.

"Hey handsome, you okay there?" she asked as Emily and J.J stopped talking to look at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know... you look a little, **green**." Emily teased, profiling him. _'Shit'_ Morgan thought as he tried to shake the feeling off. Truth was, he had no hot date or epic club to go to. He just said all of that to impress Emily, the woman he'd rather spend his Friday night with. Now that she was talking about this 'George' guy, he didn't like. He didn't like it one bit.

"You think I'm jealous?" he said, playing it off. The girls just stared at him.

Hotch leaned over to the other guys and whispered to them.

"Those two were definitely lying. None of them had any plans."

"Obviously." Rossi said.

"Why would they lie?" Reid asked. The two older men smiled at each other, then remained silent, letting the question simmer into the geniuses head. As smart as he was, the young doctor became completely clueless when it came to physical attraction (They still loved him though). Minutes later, the sexually deprived agents began to argue which caught everyone's attention.

"Stop hitting me, woman!" Morgan demanded as Emily, who became angry at something the male SSA said, continued to hit him on the head.

"Not until you take that back!" she shouted. Tired of this, Garcia approached the two then pushed their heads together, causing them to kiss. Reid's eyes suddenly widened at the sight. Garcia stepped back and watched as the two agents first deepened the kiss then slowly pull away.

"Wow." Emily breathed, her eyes suddenly full of lust. Morgan stared at her in awe then leaned in for another kiss. Everyone tried to hide their dirty thoughts and smiles as Emily put a single finger to Morgan's lips, stopping him.

"No, no, lover boy. I think that's enough for tonight." she smiled at him seductively then winked, walking away afterwards. J.J and Garcia began to flail as the men patted Morgan on the back. Reid just sat there, his eyes still wide.

"So, Em?" J.J said, eyeing the dazed brunette.

"Yeah?"

"George who?"

Garcia laughed as Emily began to profusely blush.

"Ha, ha, ha, whatever." she said then took a seat by the window. Morgan followed her beautiful figure with his hungry, lust-filled eyes as the men continued to talk about the kiss.

"Best sleepover ever, right Em?!" Garcia yelled as J.J laughed. Emily knew they would never let her live this one down but she honestly didn't care. That kiss was mind-blowing and thanks to the computer nerd, she got to experience it.

Who knew being locked inside of a conference room on a Friday night would cause that?

* * *

**_To be or NOT to be continued...?_**


End file.
